


With The World Watching

by Intangibel (duskbutterfly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Lydia & John scheming to set Malec up, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, crossposted to tumblr, malec dancing, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel
Summary: Lydia and John decide their wedding is the perfect time to set up their two best friends, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. There’s sneakily planned flower tosses, garter tosses and then it’s up to Malec to take centre stage.Alec’s had a crush on Magnus forever, now he just has to hope all those years he was forced to learn ballroom dancing won’t desert him when he needs them most.Insp. by Adele’s song: One and Only





	1. Set the Stage (Alec POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my Tumblr friends Dil & Chaon.  
> A self indulgent reimagining of Malec getting together with so not so subtle shoves from their best friends. After all, where better for romance than a wedding?

Alec isn’t really paying attention when Lydia throws the bouquet. He’d been cornered by one of John’s friends who’s freaking that the saying that ‘ _one wedding begets another_ ’ is coming true all around them and now no man is safe. It was lucky that he looked up when he did, seeking an escape route because it meant he saw the bouquet sailing clean over the heads of the women who’d been rounded up to participate in the bizarre ritual. It’s more reflex than conscious thought that makes him pluck it out of the air moments before it would have smashed the other guy in the face. A reflex he sincerely regrets when he finds himself literally standing in a spotlight. There’s a moment of silence before what feels like all hell breaks loose.

 

“See! See! Look what I told you!” the man next to him says sounding like he’s about to explode.

 

Then there’s the wolf-whistles, the excited whispers of the gossipmongerers, the squeals of disappointment and surprise, laughter and applause - all of which increases in volume as an apologetic looking Lydia makes her way over to him.

 

“Glad to see you haven’t lost your touch, Lightwood,” Lydia’s eyes are dancing with amusement even though she is trying to look consoling.

 

“Yeah, unlike you who definitely miscalculated the trajectory,” Alec shot back snarkily, thrusting the bouquet towards her, “let’s try not to make it third time’s the charm, alright?”  

 

But instead of taking the wretched flowers Lydia steps back out of reach, smirking at him, “All’s fair in love and war, Lightwood. You caught it, you keep it.”

 

“Come off it, Lydia, you and I both know I only did it to save whats-his-name from death by an anvil disguised as a bunch of flowers. Now take it back and let someone who actually - actually wants…” Alec’s voice trails off, the words sticking in his throat as he realises the person who’s just joined them is holding the garter-carrying-football that John had thrown earlier.

 

Alec swallows roughly as he sees glittery dark purple nail polish and bold rings adorning the fingers of the strong, capable hands holding it. He knows those hands, has admired their elegance in motion when he talks. Tamping down the swirling rush of panic Alec lifts his eyes to meet deep, dark brown eyes he knows so well.  

 

“Magnus,” his name comes out sounding breathless even to his own ears and Alec can feel the blush staining his cheeks.

 

“You’re not going to turn me down with the whole world watching are you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, holding out his hand.


	2. Hold My Flower (Magnus' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lightwood is looking at those flowers like they’re going to bite him,” John said with a laugh as he looked between Alec and Magnus, “So you can bet he’s gearing up to try and convince my lovely wife to have a re-throw.”
> 
> Magnus won't let that happen.

Magnus could have sworn John was actually aiming at him when he made that throw. It was just a little too convenient that it happened to come spiralling in his direction. John was one of the best quarterbacks they’d had on the college team and Magnus was standing off to the left of the main pack. The fact he might be being set up on a blind dance didn’t prevent his competitive spirit kicking in as the ball had gotten closer, stepping forward to take the catch with confidence and accepting the congratulations that he was due. It amused him that the men around him had either surged forwards or shrunk back as though the ball was infected with the plague depending on their view on the tradition.

 

“Nice catch, Magnus,” John said smugly once he’d finally made his way through the pack that had formed around Magnus, “fortunate for you that it was such a spectacular throw, making your job easier no doubt.”

 

Magnus laughed shaking his head at his best friend’s antics, “Think you’re losing your touch J, given the throw went wildly off to the left and I was forced to rescue this lot from the fear of not just a dance but impending nuptials.”

 

“When have I ever missed my mark?” John asked crossing his arms across his chest and attempting a glare, the effect ruined by the fact he was fighting a smile and losing.

 

“Well…let me see…” Magnus said slowly, pretending to think hard, “oh, that’s right, there was the infamous debacle with the Pitt Panthers when you completely -“

 

“Hey! No dissing the groom at his own wedding,” John said cutting Magnus off with a shake of his head as they grinned at one another.

 

“Are you ready ladies?” Lydia’s voice broke the moment and they turned as one to watch.

 

“Isn’t she marvellous?” John breathed quietly, as though he wasn’t even aware he’d spoken aloud.

 

Magnus laughed shoving him lightly, “She married you, that makes her a saint in my books.”

 

“Yeah,” John said, sighing with almost comical happiness, “she did.”

 

Shaking his head amusement Magnus returned his attention to Lydia just as she hurled the bouquet over her head. He knew as soon as she let go that it was going too fast, he saw the way the women turned, the masses surging back as they tracked its movement, but it was going faster than they could move as a group. Magnus’ eyes turned to the crowd beyond them, wondering just who he’d be dancing with and wincing when he saw Geoffrey was standing in its direct path. The man was an idiot and quite possibly the very last person Magnus would choose to dance with. But before he had time to consider the fate which awaited him a muscular arm closed around the stems of the bouquet snatching it out of the air just moments before it had smacked Geoffrey in the face. Which, quite frankly would have been the only consolation he would have accepted if he’d had to dance with him. Relieved Magnus turned his eyes to the man who now held the bouquet and his breath caught. Alexander. Of course, he’d known he was here, how could he not notice him? His pale grey suit fit as though Hugo Boss himself had tailored it just for Alec and the navy shirt he’d paired it was was downright sinful in the way it clung to his muscular physique.

 

“I think you’d better get over there quickly if you don’t want a re-throw,” John said nudging Magnus out of his stupor.

 

“What?” Magnus asked appalled, he hadn’t considered Alec refusing.

 

“Lightwood is looking at those flowers like they’re going to bite him,” John said with a laugh as he looked between Alec and Magnus, “so you can bet he’s gearing up to try and convince my lovely wife to have a re-throw.”

 

Magnus didn’t stop to point out Lydia was a force to be reckoned with, one look at Alec’s face had him immediately making his way through the cheering crowd towards him. He was glad he wasn’t coming from the other side of the reception centre as he weaved around all the people who’d decided this was a moment they needed to capture for themselves.

 

He stopped just outside the circle of light as Lydia stepped back, refusing to take the flowers Alec was trying so hard to offload. He couldn’t help smirking at the fact Alec hadn’t bothered to learn Geoffrey’s name, despite the fact he couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit hurt Alec was apparently still so keen to get out of dancing with him. But that hurt evaporated as he saw Alec’s gaze drop to the football he was holding and the way he seemed to lose his breath, unable to complete the sentence he’d started. His eyes widening and his throat working nervously as though he was able to recognise him just by his hands.

 

If he hadn’t needed to further his cause Magnus might have gotten lost in the breathless way Alec said his name and the enchanting way he blushed as the word slipped out.

 

“You’re not going to turn me down with the whole world watching are you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, holding out his hand to Alec. Barely daring to draw breath as he waited, watching the trepidation (and what he hoped was admiration) swirl in those hazel eyes. The moment stretched on for what felt like forever as Alec’s eyes dropped down to the hand he held out, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip in a way that made Magnus wish he had the right to step forward and kiss it better.

 

Magnus had never been more relieved than he was when Alec nodded and took the hand offered. He likes the way Alec’s calloused hand felt wrapped around his, it felt right somehow. When Alec suddenly smiles lopsidedly, there’s mischief in his eyes and Magnus feels his heart start to race.

 

“Hey, um -” Alec says turning to look right at Geoffrey, who starts nervously, “hold my flower.”

 

Magnus has to laugh at the look of horror and embarrassment on Geoffrey’s face as he finds himself being offered the bridal bouquet. When he gingerly takes it someone in the crowd pipes up.

 

“He’s got your flower babe, you go shake some ass out there on the dance floor.”

 

Having successfully diverted most of the attention onto Geoffrey, Alec nods at Magnus, who pauses just long enough to hand off the football, before starting to lead them towards the dance floor. It gives them a few moments to get ahead of the crowd because a number of them are still ribbing the confirmed bachelor who just got relegated to being a flower holder.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side, Alexander, I almost pity Geoffrey,” Magnus says hoping to lighten the mood as they reach the edge of the marked area for dancing, “then I remember any time he’s ever opened his mouth and smile instead.”

 

Alec laughs, grinning down at him, “I almost wish I’d left the catch a moment longer. He was mid rant on his paranoid views about how many of our friends are getting married and being silenced by a wedding bouquet would have been almost karmic.”

 

Magnus had to laugh, Alec is right, it would have been particularly ironic but at the same time it would mean he wouldn’t be here now, and suddenly it’s hard to keep his smile in place.

 

“You okay with this?” Magnus asks quietly, “I mean it shouldn’t be long before everyone joins us anyway if Lydia and John’s dance was anything to go by.”

 

“Yeah, it’s - it’s - I’m okay,” Alec says awkwardly, his eyes surveying the dance floor again and Magnus has to look away, it’s not quite the easy assurance he’d hoped him.  

 

“Magnus, hey,” Alec’s voice is gentler this time and Magnus can hear how nervous he is, “look um, I didn’t - I didn’t mean it like that. I just - this is a lot of people and I haven’t - this dancing thing -” Alec pauses again, sighing as though frustrated with himself before meeting Magnus’ eyes again as though needing him to understand, “but I’m glad it’s you. That I’m here, now, with you, Magnus.”

 

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus knows he’s probably blushing and he’s definitely smiling like a fool but, God, he needed to hear those words right now. To be sure that it was the dance and not him that was causing Alec’s anxiety.

He wants to hang onto this moment, to the way Alec’s lips part when Magnus says his name but he hears the first few bars of the song and knows they’ve run out of time.

 

“I think that’s our cue,” Magnus says inclining his head towards the dance floor intending to give Alec warning before leading him out. Which is why it’s such a surprise when it’s Alec who steps forward, taking the lead and he’s the one trying to keep up.

 

“Twirl?” Alec asks as he’s almost gotten them to the centre.

Magnus nods and finds himself being expertly led through not one turn but two as the lyrics begin and in the back of his mind he recognises Adele’s ‘One and Only’.

 

**~  You’ve been on my mind / I grow fonder every day ~**

 

If he wasn’t so dazed by the fact that Alec, Alec! Is drawing him gently into his arms and they’re waltzing. Not the adorable but hopeless attempt that John and Lydia made but an actual waltz. With Alec Lightwood. He’d be damning John and Lydia for their song choice. But there’s no time for that now.

 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alec,” Magnus says in awe as Alec brings him out of a gentle dip and they start again, moving in perfect harmony through the traditional steps. “I thought before -“ Magnus paused, unsure how to say it without offending him by accident but Alec’s blush is paired with a smile that lights up his whole face.

 

“My mother still thinks ballroom dancing is a necessary skill, she insisted we all learn. Turned out better than I’d feared when she first suggested the lessons. But um, yeah, this - leading - is the only part I know.”

 

Ah. Now he understood Alec’s hesitation. Magnus smiled, shaking his head, “Trust me, Alec, when you’ve got a partner who can really dance like you can, no one’s going to argue about who gets to lead. You’d get it every time.”

 

“You say that like you can’t,” Alec said frowning as he turned them again, “when you - you’re amazing.”

 

“Darling, I can do a traditional waltz just fine. You, on the other hand, could lift and spin me until this crowd are gasping in awe.”  

 

“Is that what you want?” Alec asked the beginning of a smile as he searched Magnus’ face, “To be gasping in awe?”

 

“I think I know enough to keep up if you’re willing to lead,” Magnus said letting his eyes carry the challenge.

 

“Okay.” Alec’s smile was dangerous as he took half a step closer, pulling Magnus in tight to his chest.

 

“Okay!” Magnus replied meeting that challenge with a quirk of a brow.

“Next, an open change and I’ll spin you back in, okay? Then the basics again,” Alec asked as he dipped Magnus, taking him deeper this time.

 

“Fine,” Magnus said a little breathless as Alec bent him over his arm, lowering both of them closer to the ground.

 

It was exhilarating, the feeling of twirling out of Alec’s arms before being gathered in close again, the space between them evaporating. Magnus fought to concentrate as Alec’s leg moved with such confidence, stepping so intimately beside his as his other foot retreated.

 

“Out again. Then, as you come back in, wrap your arm across my shoulders, pressing your side to mine and we’ll start with a simple lift and turn?” Alec guided, his voice deeper as he whispered his instructions.

 

Magnus nearly melted on the spot, saved only by Alec’s ability to lead and his own instinctive ability to keep to the beat. He was glad was at least familiar with the steps Alec mentioned, having taken both parts in classes and seen these more advanced steps broken down even if he hadn’t done them more than once himself.

 

He’d thought he meant it when he’d said they’d be putting on a show for the crowd. But surrounded by Alec, hearing his whispered instructions as he was twirled and dipped and lifted he forgot all about their audience, about everything except the man in his arms and how incredible it felt.


	3. One and Only (Alec's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything within him trembled, hyper-aware of the feel of Magnus’ strong hand in his, of the heat of the skin under the hand resting gently on Magnus’ side, the same heat that seemed to reach out to him across the polite distance he’d kept between them, tempting him to close the gap.

Excitement thrums through Alec’s veins, potent and hot until his very skin tingles with it. It steals his breath as the heady scent of Magnus’ cologne fills his lungs. It makes his heart race with every gentle brush of Magnus’ leg against his own. Until he can hardly think because all he can feel was this  _ want,  _ this  _ need  _ to be closer to him. It feels like each word of the song is coming from his own mind, giving voice to desires he’s tried to keep hidden for so long. He’s admired Magnus from afar for so long it’s almost hard to remember a time when he didn’t want to be right here, in his arms. 

 

**_~_ ** **_I don't know why I'm scared / I've been here before_ **

**_Every feeling, every word / I've imagined it all_ ** **_~_ **

 

He’s never been so glad that his mother made him take those dance lessons. If how to do the waltz wasn’t burned so deep into his memory he’d be able to do it in his sleep he doubted he could have done it now. Everything within him trembled, hyper-aware of the feel of Magnus’ strong hand in his, of the heat of the skin under the hand resting gently on Magnus’ side, the same heat that seemed to reach out to him across the polite distance he’d kept between them, tempting him to close the gap. His attraction tugging at his senses like a powerful magnet until he could almost taste it. He could have drowned in the admiration glowing in Magnus’ eyes and gotten lost in the breathless way Magnus compliments him. He answers automatically, the explanation of his ability to dance a straightforward one but why he’s leading? He can feel some of his anxiety rise like the chill of ice running through him. He might be out but that doesn’t mean  _ this _ , dancing with another man, is something he’s ever really done before. Contrary to his mother’s beliefs, waltzing is not a skill he’s ever needed outside one of her functions, until tonight. Yet again, with a few simple words Magnus manages to somehow sweep away his doubts, replacing it with a confidence that burns white hot in his chest as his partner practically dares Alec to impress him. 

 

**_~_ ** **_I dare you to let me be your one and only_ ** **_~_ **

 

It feels right, stepping in close until their chests are pressed together, delighting in Magnus’ sudden in-drawn breath as he dips him properly this time. Dips him with the express purpose of seeing his beautiful, dark eyes widen and his lips part. Thrilling at the feeling of rightness that comes with having this tall, muscular man in arms more used to carefully but dispassionately supporting smaller, feminine forms. 

 

Alec fights a gasp of his own as he feels Magnus’ hot breath against his neck and the ghost of lips brushing against skin when he twirls Magnus back into his arms again. He fights the urge to brush a gentle kiss to the shell of his ear everytime he feels Magnus relax further into his arms as he whispers instructions into his ear.  

 

With Magnus’ arm across his shoulders and their sides pressed together, Alec feels like he’s the one flying as he lifts and spins Magnus. Somehow, as much as he delights in the flashier moves, in placing a hand either side of Magnus’ waist and watching the awe on his face as Alec lifts him high over his head and spinning them, it’s the moments in between, when he has Magnus wrapped in his arms, his head resting crook of Alec’s neck like that spot was made just for him, that he loves the most. It’s everything he’s always wanted, but never thought he’d have.   

 

**_~_ ** **So come on and give me the chance / To prove I am the one who can** **_~_ **

 

As Alec hears the chorus repeat again he knows he’s running out of time. Pulling Magnus in closer still, Alec savours this moment, trying to imprint the memory in body as well as mind. His heart skips a beat as he feels Magnus’ fingers clench onto the fabric of his shirt (his hands having slipped under his jacket after a particularly adventurous lift) as though he too is having a hard time imagining letting go. Instinct leads his feet as the final bars of the song play and he dips Magnus low one last time. 

 

Later, he won’t be sure exactly what made him do it. Maybe it’s the song, that’s been echoing his thoughts, or maybe it’s the way they cling to one another as though neither can bear the idea of parting once the song ends. But whatever it is, he’s long since forgotten that the world is watching as he lowers his lips to Magnus’. A feather-light brush that quickly deepens as Magnus’ fingers shift to his hair, directing the kiss and drawing him in closer still as all the tension that had coiled and built throughout their dance is set free and then nothing else matters. 

 

It’s not until gravity and stamina make continuing such a low dip impossible that Alec finally pulls back, gathering Magnus back into his arms as he stands. But with their return to centre comes their reintroduction to the world they’d so gladly left behind. The absence of music seeps through followed by the wolf whistles and Alec eventually forces himself to look up, noticing the stunned crowd around them. Shyness has nothing on this new possessiveness that has Alec guiding Magnus’ head back his shoulder with gentle fingers threading through the lightly gelled strands of his hair as, at last, someone puts on the next song and slowly the dancefloor fills around them. 

 

With a confidence he didn’t know he had, Alec whispers in Magnus’ ear: “You’re the only one I want.” 

His reply, complete with gentle kisses to Alec’s neck couldn’t be more perfect: “Whichever road you choose, we'll go, Alexander.”

 

**Epilogue:**

 

“They say ‘ _ one wedding begets another _ ’ and I feel that has never been more true than tonight. One year ago, on this very dancefloor, two people had their first dance together. 

Brought together by the tradition of catching a garter and a bouquet they approached this dancefloor with what looked like apprehension. Those who’d dreamed up this particular scheme had a moment of pause, wondering if perhaps this was too much strain too soon on such a fragile and beautiful connection. Then the music started and they saw the shyer of the pair suddenly take the lead, drawing his partner out into the middle of the floor, twirling him into his arms and starting to waltz. They held every single one of those 98 guests spellbound, watching these two people moving with grace and poise in perfect synchronicity, demonstrating to all why the waltz has long been considered the dance of love. They watched in admiration as, despite the perfectly respectable distance between them, anyone would have sworn they’d been dancing together for years. But that was nothing on the awe and splendour of seeing their reserve break, their connection burning brightly as they abandoned tradition and put on the show of their lives. There were twirls, lifts and dips and that respectable distance disappeared. They moved not as two individuals but two halves of one whole and there was not another soul who dared set foot on that dance floor in the 6 minutes their song played. The rest is, as they say, history. So, it is with enormous pleasure that I present, for their first dance as newly wedded husbands: Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane!” 


End file.
